


Conjugal Visit

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: The tedium of Shockwave's imprisonment is shaken up by a surprise visitor
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime, Blurr/Shockwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlikethelilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/gifts), [kitkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/gifts).



> Based on a conversation on the shockblurr discord back in January of 2018. What can I say I am a slow writer.

Logically Shockwave knew this room existed. The Autobots felt the pain of an extinguishing Sparkbond was too cruel to inflict on even the most heinous of prisoners. Fervently he hoped there was more than one room and he hadn’t been brought to the one Strika and Lugnut were assigned for their monthly appointment. However, he had no idea why he would be brought here. He had no spouse that required a conjugal visit. 

He walked the perimeter of the room scanning for cameras or listening devices. Not that there were many places to hide things, there was only the wide bed and a small table as furnishings. The wash rack in the corner was a simple affair, nothing worth dismantling. Shockwave finished his sweep of the room and moved to a position opposite the door leaning back against the wall in a casual seeming pose. There was nothing to do but wait for his visitor. Really he should not have been surprised when Blurr walked in.

Whoever had performed Blurr’s rebuild had done a magnificent job. If Shockwave hadn’t held Blurr’s crushed form in his own hands he would have difficulty believing it had happened. As much as he wanted to ask about what new medical tech the Autobots had gotten a hold of that wasn’t the first thing that came to mind. “We are not conjuxed,” he said as he looked Blurr over. 

“We are now.” The object Blurr pulled from his subspace and hurled at Shockwave was not thrown with his full strength. With Blurr’s speed, even the most ordinary of projectiles could become deadly. The object, a datapad Shockwave noticed as he snagged it out of the air, had been thrown precisely at a speed for a mech without Blurr’s abilities to catch.

The datapad contained a single file, a certificate acknowledging the Union of Longarm Prime and Blurr Minor. The certificate was dated shortly before he’d sent Blurr on his assignment to Earth, the validation encryption had a far more recent date, only two days ago. Blurr reached out running a finger over the top edge of the pad. “It’s so sad, tragic really. They lost our application in the clerk’s office. They found it wedged behind some poor Minor’s desk after I started raising a fuss about seeing you.” Clever little Autobot, getting into the government's files would be difficult, but hacking the dates on a datapad, and hiding it somewhere plausible was sparkling play for a mech of Blurr’s caliber.

“I’m impressed.” Shockwave paused for a moment scanning the room again, there didn’t seem to be any cameras or listening devices, but he was well aware that they might still have an audience. “That you still want to see me that is. I did almost kill you after all.”

“I am a spy, Shockwave. One of your… of the best. There have been more attempts on my life than I want to count" Blurr walked away from Shockwave to perch on the edge of the bed, smirking a little as he riffled through the basket of lubricants and prophylactics sitting on the bedside table. “I thought you Decepticons had a thing for that. Only the strong survive and I did survive.” Blurr pulled a large condom out of the basket, an unmistakable logo shimmering on the foil package. “Decepticon size, really?” he scoffed.

“I did not request those.” Were they something standard to the room? He’d never asked about it before, he had no reason to ask the guards. And he certainly didn’t want to hear the details of Lugnut and Strika’s trysts.

Leaning back on the bed Blurr pulled the foil package close to his chest and teasingly ran it down his chassis. “I’m more flattered that they assumed you’d fit in me than anything. You are quite large, aren’t you?”

Shockwave choked. The mere idea of his spike fitting into Blurr’s valve was… Shockwave suppressed a shiver at the thought. He was slim for a Decepticon, but Blurr, Blurr was small for an Autobot. Even as Longarm they had never tried it that way. “You’re not here for that though, are you Blurr?”

Blurr sat back up, tossing the condom back into the basket. “I needed to know, to see for myself how much of Longarm was you.”

“Longarm was a lie, Blurr. Surely you’ve realized this by now.” Shockwave stepped closer, looming over Blurr.

Blurr stood up and pushed a single digit against Shockwave's chest. Right over the Decepticon symbol. “Do you really think I don’t know how deep cover works? I’m not some rookie just out of the academy. The best lies have a foundation in the truth, and Longarm was a very good lie.”

Blurr stepped back and up on to the bed. It still didn't bring him up to Shockwave's height but it brought him closer. He tilted his head and Shockwave found himself mirroring Blurr, leaning in to kiss him. A familiar action from when he'd been Longarm and had a mouth. 

"Ugh. How am I supposed to kiss you now?" Blurr pushing at Shockwave and letting himself fall back onto the bed

"I would change into Longarm if you liked, but I'm afraid my Tcog is locked. I don't suppose you have a clever solution for that. Perhaps you can convince the warden you need to sit on my face. I do recall you enjoyed that." Shockwave had enjoyed that too. He didn't regret not having a mouth but it did have it's little pleasures.

Blurr snorted a laugh. "I am going to miss that, but I'm not helping you escape." He reached for the basket of prophylactics again tossing a condom to Shockwave. "Suit up and come down here, would you. This is technically what I'm here for after all."

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't fit." It seemed Blurr had what he came for, though Shockwave still wasn't certain exactly what that was.

"I'm sure you won't but I have an idea I think you'll like." Blurr grabbed a bottle of lubricant and smeared the slick substance over his thighs before snapping his modesty panel open. "Well? Are you joining me or not?"

Shockwave nearly dropped the condom. Blurr's thighs were exquisite, he would be a fool to turn down the offer of fragging them. He opened the condom slowly, taking care not to pierce it with his claws. 

Blurr hummed appreciatively as he rolled it on. "You really are big."

Shockwave stroked his spike showing off just a little. "It's no different than when I was Longarm."

"No. But you're taller now. Everything about you is sharper and more dangerous." Blurr tilted his head and grinned at Shockwave, running his lube slick fingers over his own spike. "I like it."

Dangerous, he could work with that. Hooking his claws through Blurr's ankle wheels he pulled hard dragging Blurr abruptly to the edge of the bed.

Kneeling on the floor put him at just the right height to align their arrays. His spike slid over Blurr's valve, nudging at the swelling node at the top before slipping higher to glide alongside Blurr's spike.

Blurr hummed appreciatively, using both of his hands to hold their spikes together. Shockwave's optic dimmed in bliss. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Blurr's gentle touch.

Transferring his hold on Blurr's wheels to one hand, he wrapped his other arm around Blurr's legs, holding them close to his chassis and forcing those gorgeous thighs to snug around his spike.

The first thrust was short, slow, testing. Blurr had been generous with the lubricant and the slick condom made it easy to slip between Blurr's thighs and into the tunnel of his fists. 

He set a slow rhythm, dragging over Blurr's hot little valve and grinding across his node. Blurr quickly fell into high-speed babbling, Shockwave's processors barely able to make out his begging for harder faster more.

It didn’t take long for Blurr to shudder through his first overload, spike twitching against Shockwave’s and coating his chassis with transfluid. “Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop.” 

Shockwave scoffed. He knew better than to leave this half-finished. Blurr was always good for another overload. Sometimes more than one, but Shockwave didn’t think he would last long enough to see him through a third. This time at least. 

By the time Blurr’s second overload came, Shockwave was barely holding on. He followed Blurr over barely a nano-click after, cursing that the condom stopped their Transfluid from mingling across Blurr’s plating.

He flopped onto the bed next to Blurr, disposing of the used condom over the edge. He would clean up later. This overload had taken a lot more out of him than he had anticipated. 

Blurr curled closer, tracing over Shockwave's Decepticon sigil. "I'm still not going to help you escape."

"I don't expect you to." They lay there for a while with the only sound being the tic of cooling metal. "Will you visit again?"

"Of course." Blurr moved to drape himself more firmly over Shockwave's chest. "We're already scheduled for next month. You know how they are about sparkmates."

Well, at least he would have something to keep him entertained until they did escape. With or without Blurr's help.


End file.
